Will You Help Me?
by Miss Amanda Snape
Summary: Dumbledore sends Severus to check on Harry, and what he finds surprises him. Harry is not treated as good as he thought. Will Snape get over the fact that Harry is James son? Will Harry be able to have the good life every kid should? BTW Harry is seven
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the life of Harry Potter, it was five in the morning and Harry was making breakfast for the Dursley's. He was getting a knife out of the cabinet to butter some toast and he accidentally dropped the knife. It made a huge noise and he knew that he had probably woke up his uncle and probably would get a beating for this.

"BOY!" screamed his uncle Vernon "I'm sorry uncle Vernon I I just dropped the knife I was usi…" " I don't care what you were doing you woke us up you stupid freak!" Vernon had grabbed the still hot frying pan which still had freshly cooked eggs in it and started beating Harry with it.

_  
>(Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office)<p>

"Why should I go check on him, just so I can watch him get pampered or something?"

"Severus, you shouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions, I have been getting some pretty bad reports from Miss Figg, who is starting to fear the worst."

Fine, Albus I'll go check on him, what should I do if he is being mistreated?" Severus said sarcastically

"If he is being, mistreated then bring him back here so that we can find him a better home."

"Alright" Severus said just as he flooed to Ms. Figgs house.

(At Ms. Figgs house)

"Ah, Severus, Albus told me you would be coming"

"Of course he did know I need to go check on Potter for Dumbledore"

"Why of course, oh and Severus"

"Yes Ms. Figg"

"Good Luck" Said Ms. Figg with worry in her eyes

"Thanks" Said Severus starting to worry a little himself


	2. Chapter 2

Snape stood in disbelief as a young boy whom he barely recognized lay on the ground in a puddle of his own blood; the boy had burn marks and cuts all over his face. At this moment Snape had a flashback of his childhood …

_He was in his room hoping his dad would forget, or that his mother wouldn't let his father touch him again, when his door flew open and his father walked in, holding the infamous belt that Severus' father always used on him. He knew he should listen when his father told him to stand up and take it like a man, but he just couldn't. As Tobias realized Severus wasn't going to listen he rose the belt and brought it down hard against Severus' face…_

And that was it Severus didn't remember anything else after that, he just remembered waking up in a puddle of blood with his father's belt laying next to him covered in his blood. Coming back to reality Snape realized that if he didn't get Harry out of there fast, Harry would have a similar memory to face and as much as Snape hated James Potter, he wouldn't wish this kind of abuse on anybody. With this thought in mind, Snape quietly got into the house, his wand at the ready. Vernon walked in to the kitchen ready to make the nuisance get up and clean up the mess he was making when he saw the weird man look up at him and point his wand at him.

"What do you think you are doing in my house! You're a freak just like him aren't you! Get Out Now!" Vernon shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What am I doing?! I should ask you what the bloody hell you have been doing to this boy!" Snape shouted back

"He's a freak! Just like you. Now get out of my house, and take the nuisance with you!"

"Gladly" was all Snape said before grabbing Harry and disappearing instantly.

- Back In Dumbledore's Office-

Hearing the pop, and figuring that Snape was back, Dumbledore quickly got up to open the door to his office.

"Ah Severus back alrea…" Dumbledore was cut off when he saw the poor beaten and bruised boy that lay in Severus' arms. "Oh my Severus what happened!" "They were beating him Albus! They, they used a searing hot frying pan right off the stove. We have to get him to Poppy now or he might lose his memory all together." Severus said almost on the verge of tears. At this moment Albus knew that this was very bad, he hadn't seen Severus cry since Lily died seven years ago. "Severus I'll take him to Poppy, but I want you to stay here and put your memories in the pensieve, ok?" "y-yes sir" was all the Snape could manage without losing his resolve completely, and so Albus carefully took the boy and hurried to the Infirmary.


End file.
